Kidnapped by Sesame Street Pirates
by ikuto anime love
Summary: Ikuto and the Guardians get kdnappede by pirates in Sesame Street costumes.
1. It All Begins

Ikuto's POV

"Utau, leave me alone!" I yelled at my sister. The little creeper had been stalking me again. I will never understand that girl.

"Ikuto, why do you have to be so mean? I just want to spend some time with you." Utau yelled back at me.

"Then why were you stalking me today? If you really just wanted to spend time with me today you would have waited until I came home instead of stalking me. Why do you have to stalk your own brother anyways? I already told you I like Amu. Not you. Okay? I am not a sick weirdo like you!" I ranted on. Yeah, my sister is in love with me. It's not cool. Especially when we live in the same house.

"You're so mean!" Utau yelled back almost crying.

"I'm going to go for a walk in the park and you are going to stay here." I yelled at her. I could not take any more of this. She was giving me a headache.

I grabbed my coat and ran out of the house heading towards the park that was farthest away from our house.

"Would you like to be on Elmo's World tomorrow?" a creepy little kid like voice asked behind me. I whirled around. Standing behind me was a tall person in an Elmo costume. It was extremely creepy.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled at the creepy Elmo guy.

You won't believe what happened next. The Elmo guy tackled me! He punched me in the face about a minute into our fight. I actually blacked out!

When I woke up I was lying on the floor on a ship. I looked around trying to figure out what kind of ship I was on and where I was on the ship. I looked around the room I was in. There were a couple figures on the floor on the other side of the room. One of them had pink hair. Another had long dark purple-ish hair. The shortest one had reddish blonde hair. The last had light blonde hair. Hey, those colors looked familiar. I looked closer. I did recognize these people. Amu was the one with pink hair. Tadase was the one with blonde hair. The other two were the other guardians at Seiyo Elementary - the school Amu went to. What were they doing here? I wondered.


	2. AN

Hey peoples its me, Kitty Monster. Really sorry I haven't been updating but the laptop is being stupid and I don't like regular computer key boards. I promise I am going to update my stories soon. Please forgive me.


	3. Waking Up

Hey I'm back! I am really sorry for the long wait I have been really busy and I had some really good ideas for my others stories and i just had to write them down before I forgot them. If you like this story you'll like my other story True Newspaper Article. What is it with people liking stories that are crazy and make like no sense? If you know feel free to message me about it. Okay, I'm just rambling right now so I should probably get started on the story because that is what you're hear to read, not me rambling on. Oh, yeah this chapter is gonna be creepier than the other one because I am putting the scariest little kid show character I can think of in it: Thomas the Tank Engine. Scary right?

**Disclaimer: I DO happen to own the story just none of the characters. I don't even want to own the little kid show characters. **

Ikuto POV

I looked around for another five minutes trying to figure out my surroundings when Amu started stirring. She rooled over so she was facing my way. She opened her eyes and looked around confused.

She looked around for a minute before she finally noticed me staring at her. No staring is not really that bad. She turned towards me in confusion and then looked around at the other people near her and realized they were all tied up.

"Ikuto, are you playing a mean joke on us or something?" she asked me before she realized that I was tied up too. But when she did realize that she apologized for asking that.

"Where are we?" she asked worriedly.

"On a ship. I can tell by the rocking motions." I added when I saw confusion flash on her face. "I hope neither you nor any of your friends get seasick." I added again with my usual smirk back on my face.

She turned around when she heard shuffling behind her. My eyes immediately shifted off of her and on to the people behind her. It seemed as though Yaya was going to be the next to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked at us. You'll never guess what she said next.

"Yaya want to know what is going on and why Ikuto-san is here with us!" Yaya said excitedly in one really fast breath. She immediately turned towards Amu for the answers to the questions she technically never asked.

"What is going on is that we are on a ship so I really hope you don't get seasick. Ikuto-kun is here because if you have not noticed we are all here and tied up with rope. None of us had a choice in the matter. And you really need to be quiet so the people that tied us up don't hear you and know that we're awake." Amu answered her in a perfectly calm voice that I wished I could hear everyday.

"Ah, no fair Amu-chi! Yaya does not like being quiet! But Yaya will try if it pleases Amu-chi."

"Yeah, well I'm sure it pleases Amu-chan because it definitely pleases me. I am pretty sure that was a drugged sleep and I don't want to do that again and I don't think either you or Amu want that either so unless you do then shut your trap. Okay?" I butted in rudely. I knew I shouldn't have done that but I could not take anymore random excitement. It was irritating.

We sat in silence for a minute. They were still staring at me for butting in. They jumped when we heard a voice behind us call out "What's going on here?".

We all three turned at around at the sudden appearance of the voice. It turned out to be the short blonde girl who's name I forgot.

"Rima! When did you wake up?" Amu asked excitedly as her friend glanced around the room.

Kitty Monster: Cliffhanger! Yay!

R&R plz You're comments help me improve my writing and keep me motivated to write. I need some inspiration.


End file.
